Serena and Bernie
by canadianlady-britlover
Summary: After discussing their feelings for one another one night at Albie's post work the two women's friendship changes far quicker than either one had anticipated.


As Serena came through the doors of Albie's she saw directly ahead of her a form she recognized all too well, her friend Bernie was leaning on the bar placing their drink order. Serena stopped in the doorway adjusting her purse on her shoulder as she took a second to take in the view of the tall blonde, her wavy hair always so beautiful whether up or down, her strong Army build usually hidden beneath scrubs was more accentuated in the tucked in blouse and tight black pants she now sported. Bernie adjusted her stance at the bar to look at the door and seeing Serena standing there a quick smile came across her lips and she waved at her. Serena's heart jumped just a little, Bernie's smile always had a way of doing that to her which was slightly unsettling. Serena made her way over to stand beside her friend, "God I hope you've ordered me Shiraz" she said sidling up beside her. "Serena I think I know what you like by now, give me some credit would you". Bernie said with a smirk. "Go ahead and get us a table, no sense in both of us standing here", Bernie said nodding towards an empty one.

Serena reluctantly moved to make her way to a corner table to give them a little privacy for a change hoping if any of the others came in they might take that as a sign to not ask to join them. As she wound her way to a particular table she'd set her eyes on she made eye contact with a solitary woman sitting at a table with a glass of wine in front of her, a book in hand. The small brunette woman smiled at Serena who politely returned it, "Busy in here tonight isn't it", the woman said. "Yes it is rather; there must be a match on I'm not aware of not that I follow that sort of thing", Serena replied as she sat down. The brunette turned around in her chair to face Serena saying, "I think I've seen you in here before, are you a doctor" "Yes I am, "Serena replied. "Can I buy you a drink and join you?" the woman said standing up anticipating Serena's compliance. Bernie brushed past the woman giving her a little bump, "There's no need to buy her a drink she's with me and I've already gotten her one" as she sat down opposite Serena not bothering to look back at the woman. Serena looked at Bernie's annoyed face and looked back at the woman with a shrug of her shoulders and a sorry glance. The brunette picked up her book and left the bar obviously disappointed at having her advances stunted. Serena looked quizzically at Bernie until Bernie made eye contact with her "Oh I'm sorry had you wanted me to leave you alone with her, she was somewhat cute but she really didn't seem your type Serena", Bernie said as she took a rather large sip of her white wine. "She wasn't hitting on me I don't think Bernie, she was just being friendly", Serena remarked taking a sip of her beloved Shiraz. "My ass she was, how do you think I knew you were behind me when you came in, I saw her eyeing you from across the room. I turned to see what she was looking at and there you were" she said motioning across the table at her. "At least she has good taste I'll give her that much but you are slightly out of her league I'd say", she continued. Serena was a little flustered by the compliment and couldn't help blushing from head to toe, 'my God did she really just say that to me' she thought. Bernie threw back her head and laughed, "You're blushing Serena, the formidable Serena Campbell blushes at compliments, who knew", she said smiling at her. They sat smiling at each other unable to break eye contact for what seemed like a long few minutes before Bernie reached across the table to cover Serena's hand with her own. "You do know how great you are right, how attractive someone like you can be? Strong, confident, self-assured not to mention being a damned fine doctor; I love running the ward with you I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side or anyone else I'd rather have watching my back" she said not breaking eye contact. Serena could feel a tingling heated sensation in her hand and realized that Bernie was making tiny circles with her thumb across the top of it. Serena looked at her hand and Bernie did the same following her gaze, Bernie slowly retracted her hand and put it into her lap, she hadn't even realized she'd been doing that and both women were suddenly very aware of the heat between them.

Serena broke the silence first, "So when are you going to move out of the hotel into a place of your own, something more permanent?" she asked her. "Well I can't do much of anything right now until things are more settled with Marcus, I'm stuck pretty much homeless living out of a suitcase", Bernie said motioning to her clothes. "Well you make the nomad lifestyle look good", Serena said before taking a rather large gulp of her Shiraz. Bernie studied her for a moment then she took a sudden interest in her glass of wine and without raising her eyes she said, "Serena there's something I want to ask you but I'm a little worried about your possible reaction to it. It's kind of personal and I guess slightly embarrassing and I don't want to make you uncomfortable by asking it, but at the same time I'd really like to know, I hate uncertainty." Serena felt her chest tighten a bit by the sudden serious tone in Bernie's voice, this sounded bad. "Then ask it, whatever it is if you really want an answer to a question that's all you can do", she said leaning in towards her. "Ok I'll ask it but if you don't want to answer it just tell me to shut up and we'll pretend I didn't say anything at all, deal?" Bernie said finally making eye contact. Serena licked her lips and nodded at Bernie her mouth suddenly dry despite her glass being almost empty at this point. "When I look at you I see all those things I said earlier, all the things that you are very much including attractive. When you look at me what do you see?" she said and kept eye contact this time. Serena reddened and looked down at the table having to break eye contact to gather her thoughts, her feelings into words. "Um, well I suppose I see someone who is very strong, not just tough soldier strong but a strong person in general. Strong enough to come into a medical ward and win us all over, change how we operate for the better, making friends along the way, which isn't easy by the way. I see a caring doctor, a loyal friend and someone I trust probably more than anybody to have my back and be on my side. I see someone strong enough to be who they are, despite gossip and rumours about your sexuality, you just keep on powering through, no matter what is happening in your personal life. You're so beautifully, enviously strong and having you in my life has made everything somehow better. Bernie you make my life better." Serena finished surprising herself with her own candor. Serena looked up into Bernie's eyes and saw they had watered from her words and said "And now I think I could use another glass of Shiraz". Bernie watched her go to the bar to get them a second round and wiped her eyes quickly before Serena could get back, 'that was more than I had expected ' she thought and smiled to herself.

Serena returned nervously to the table with their drinks unsure of what would come next. They'd spent quite a bit of time together working long shifts at the hospital and at Albie's afterward; she assumed this topic had come up for a reason. The brunette might have prompted its sudden appearance but there was more to it than that, there had to be. To her disappointment the conversation was then steered by Bernie towards her kids, Marcus and of course Jason as well came up. It turned from a very serious conversation with potential to their ordinary topics of choice. Serena tried to hide her disappointment as they talked the usual fodder; somehow talking about Jason made her realize how non-traditional her own living arrangement was. Even if she'd wanted to invite Bernie to her home someday Jason would be there, they'd never have alone time, not truly alone anyway. Serena realized that it was another reason why work had become so important to her, how she spent her time at work too it all centered on Bernie and maximizing the time she got to spend with her. Nothing made more sense to her or felt better than when she near Bernie, her warmth and humour and her smile were so needed in her life. It was getting late; they got to their feet moving slowly towards the door together, neither one really wanting to go. As Bernie opened the door they realized it was raining very hard outside the bar, "Well shit, when did that happen? Serena said looking out at it in dismay. Bernie started to pull the collar of her shirt up and gave Serena a wink "Well I'm not going to stand in the doorway of the bar all night, my car is closest race you to it, we can wait out the rain in there". Bernie didn't even wait for Serena to reply but keys in hand she bolted from Albie's straight for her car. Serena laughed watching her zig zag and eventually just jump over a large puddle and scramble into the car. 'She's insane, totally bonkers' she thought as she pushed off from the door herself and prepared to get soaked.

They sat in the car tugging at their soaking wet clothing and laughing. Serena looked out the window as the rain suddenly came down more fiercely, "Wow looks like we made it just in time. I wonder how long this is supposed to last". "Not long enough I suppose", Bernie said turning to face her in the driver's seat. "Not long enough for what?" Serena laughingly asked. Bernie moved noisily in her seat sliding closer to Serena as she reached across with her right hand and pulled her towards her so their mouths collided. At first it was a hard kiss as they connected firmly but then it became soft and tender as Bernie backed off a bit to make them longer soft kisses. Serena was shivering now and not just from being damp from the rain, Bernie's lips were so unbelievably soft and she hadn't really expected that. Serena held her own hands in her lap unsure of what to do for the first time, she'd been kissed by men before no problem but this kiss was so different, she was mesmerized by Bernie's mouth. Bernie then flicked her tongue inside Serena's mouth startling her, Serena let out a little gasp and Bernie stopped and whispered into her mouth, "Sorry too soon, sorry". Serena's hands left her lap and went up to tangle themselves into Bernie's wet blonde tresses as she pulled her closer and deepened the kiss thrusting her own tongue into Bernie's mouth. Serena had pulled Bernie halfway onto the middle console at this point, not exactly a comfortable position to be in, her lower body contorted and twisted. 'This is the Serena I love to see' Bernie thought 'the passionate, take command Serena'. Bernie reached across Serena's body looking for the release for her seat and suddenly they both flopped backward as the seat reclined. Bernie moved as much over the console as she could without squishing Serena and moved aside Serena's jacket so her hands could find the wet shirt which lay beneath it. Bernie moved up to kiss Serena again but after a quick brushing of her lips across Serena's she opted for her neck instead. Leaning with one hand on the door frame and one on the back seat she moved as much of her body on top of Serena as she could comfortably do. As Bernie hovered over her Serena reached up and started to unbutton the blonde's blouse, a red silky one, Bernie always looked best in red. Serena's fingers were clumsy partly because the material was still damp and partly from nerves. Bernie covered her hands with one of her own, "Serena, are you ok, this is moving kind of fast even for me. We can slow down if it's too much, I don't want to pressure you". Serena looked up into Bernie's gentle eyes and saw the concern on her friend's face, she smiled up at her and shaking off Bernie's hand she gave a good tug and ripped the shirt open sending the remaining buttons flying, "Oops" she said as she grinned at Bernie. Bernie burst out laughing; losing her arm strength in the process she fell forward fully onto Serena's body. "Well you are just full of surprised today Miss Campbell", she breathed into Serena's ear. Bernie moved on top of Serena trying to get her arms back into a position hoisting herself up but the movement had a different effect, they were perfectly aligned so that the movement made them both start to breathe heavier. The moved in unison now against one another creating friction that was extremely satisfying. Bernie managed to get one arm on the backseat again to raise the right side of her body up some so she could find Serena's mouth with her own. Their kisses were faster and deeper now, as the movement continued to create an urgency between them. Serena's labored breathing was making Bernie crazy, she felt that she should check in with her again but there was no way she wanted this sensation to stop not yet. Serena reached up and pushed Bernie's bra up over her breasts to expose them so she could take a nipple in her mouth. She kneaded the other breast as she sucked and flicked Bernie's nipple shyly at first but more eagerly when Bernie whispered "Oh Fuck" and kissed the top of her head. Their movement was increasing in intensity causing the car to shake, the windows having long ago fogged up so anyone passing by wouldn't have to wonder too hard about what was going on inside the car. Bernie's arms were giving out again and she lowered herself breathlessly onto Serena, "I really think we should take this somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere with a bed, like my hotel room if you won't mind the mess that is" she said looking at Serena's face. "Why couldn't you own a minivan", Serena joked planting little kisses all around Bernie's mouth, "How fast can you drive?"

Serena held tight to Bernie's hand on the long drive to the hotel, they didn't wait on the elevator but opted to take the stairs pausing between floors to kiss and grab at each other. Serena seemed to take pleasure in making Bernie's hands slip from holding her shirt closed trying to cover up the missing buttons. When they got to the room Bernie opened it and pulled Serena inside so she could shut the door she pulled off her shirt in one quick movement tossing it onto the floor. "No wonder your room is such a mess" Serena teased her as she wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck. They stared into each other's eyes as they had so many times before savouring the moment and the connection they'd shared from day one of their friendship. "Are you ok with this really? Serena when I asked you in the bar what you thought of me I just wanted to know if you felt anything for me at all. I wanted to know if this was even possible or if it was all just imagined by me, on my part. I truly didn't intend to jump you in my car tonight, that was not my intention", Bernie said honestly. Serena moved her hands from around Bernie's neck to run them up and down the blonde's toned back, scratching lightly with her fingernails. "Well Miss Wolfe I believe I've answered that question thoroughly and I hate to break it to you but I don't like unfinished business" she said smiling wickedly unfastening Bernie's bra and letting it fall to the ground as she roughly kissed her mouth. Bernie put her hands to Serena's hips pushing them together and melting their bodies into one. Serena pulled off her own shirt and let Bernie pull her t-shirt up over her head in between furious kisses neither woman wanting to disconnect their hips for a second. Bernie moved her lips to Serena's jawline giving tender nibbling kisses along it and down her neck, pausing between her breasts to catch her breath as the grinding of their hips was increasing in intensity. She ran her fingers slowly across Serena's left nipple under the lace bra, tugging at it gently watching it respond to her. Serena had wound her hands up into Bernie's hair again and was grabbing and releasing it in time with her breathing which was oddly erotic. Bernie expertly undid Serena's bra and carelessly tossed it to the ground in yet another pile as she licked her other nipple then gently blew on it to make it hard, she teased both breasts with kisses and sucked on them greedily with Serena guiding her head to each. "Bernie I need…" Serena began but her breath was lost as Bernie slipped her hand inside of her pants and between her thighs. "I know what you need", Bernie said as she used her fingers to cause Serena to cry out in pleasure. Bernie lost control at the sound and removing her hand from Serena's pants she yanked them down around her ankles along with her underwear. Bernie used her shoulder to spread Serena's legs as wide as they could go while her legs were still entrapped by her pants around her ankles and kneeling down she put her mouth where her hand had been a moment before. Serena's legs buckled and she sat on the very edge of the bed as Bernie started making circles with her tongue around her clit. Bernie continued to suck and lick her as Serena thrust her hips in waves of pleasure. Serena fell back onto the bed having to release her grip on Bernie's hair to grasp the bedsheets instead. Bernie reached up and put one hand to Serena's breast and Serena covered it with her own hand squeezing it hard. Their fingers intertwined as Serena let out a flurry of imperceptible noises as she came and Bernie held her in that state for an addition few minutes enjoying the sounds. Serena let her body slump against Bernie as she came, unable to hold herself up without help any longer. Bernie held her tightly running her hands up and down her back wanting to keep the closeness she felt to her right this second for an eternity. "Are you alright darling?" Bernie asked sitting Serena down on the edge of her unmade bed and kneeling before her on the floor. "Alright? No, actually I'm not, unfinished business and all", she said as she pulled Bernie towards her onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Serena kissed her fiercely and started to unbuckle Bernie's pants as a phone began to ring. Serena's face dropped, that ring tone was her mobile and that one was specifically Jason's tone. "It's Jason isn't it? It's alright, answer it", Bernie said patting Serena's thighs with a knowing smile giving her permission. Serena reluctantly rolled off Bernie's gorgeous body and dug into her purse for the phone. "Hello? Jason yes hello, no I'm not still at work I, no I'm not at Albie's either. I'm with Bernie. What are we doing? Um, well we were just having a chat. Oh yes I did forget that was tonight, well yes I know I promised but… well alright I'll be home soon then. Yes soon as I can of course. Goodbye", she said hanging up. She sighed deeply and turned around to see Bernie smiling kindly at her from the bed having propped herself up on a pillow she grabbed a book from the nightstand. "This is a really good book you know, I've been meaning to finish it anyway so if you have to go that's ok. Really Serena, I completely understand." Serena walked back over the bed and sat beside Bernie; she leaned in and gently kissed her. "I know you understand but it does seem a bit unfair to leave you like this", she said as she reached down and rolled one of Bernie's nipples between her finger and thumb. "Oh now, that IS mean", said Bernie with a smile.

Serena let her body slump against Bernie as she came, unable to hold herself up without help any longer.


End file.
